


I Will

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This is another request from @shanjedi for a Reverb fic with the starter “Is the skirt supposed to be this short?”. The title is inspired by ye old Beatles song “I Will” off the White Album I believe? So if you like give that a listen. It’s a bit more angstyl than I think the request was intended to be, but I’m not good at sexy stuff. So here you are my dear! Enjoy!





	

Fuck it all.

 

That’s what you thought as you trudged home that night, heels clicking like tiny horses hooves as you went stomping along, another failed date behind that you could add to the steadily growing list you’d developed. Men were assholes, all of them, or at least all of the ones in this shitty little city. This date had shown real promise when you’d met him at Jitters, he had been smart, funny, charming, he even helped one of the waitresses when she spilled a drink, you thought you’d hit the jackpot when he asked you out for drinks. It wasn’t until you were actually having the drinks that you found out his charm and humor became sexism and wandering hands when he was drunk; you’d had to fake a trip to the bathroom just to get away from the creep, and even then you sprinted a block or two just to be sure he didn’t catch up with you if he caught on to your escape plan.

 

Why did dating have to be so damn difficult? You were a single adult female, you had enough brains to land a job as Star Labs, and you had enough self confidence to know you were hot, which was more than most women you knew had going for them. Why then, was it so hard to find a man who could appreciate you without wanting to fuck you the minute he got you alone? You’d had enough of that with your last boyfriend, and at the very least you’d wanted him to fuck you the minute you were both alone. Thats when the anger you had smoldering inside you simultaneously flared and fizzled, a feeling of sadness and longing forcing it’s way into your mind as you started to remember your ex. Francisco Ramon had been the only man you’d ever had a real successful relationship with, he made the guy you’d dealt with tonight look like a professional fuckboy, or at least he used to back when you knew him. But life was a bitch, and so was your boss, and that happy life you thought you just might be able to have exploded in a wave of dark energy that was the particle accelerator explosion that Harrison Wells had not so secretly been responsible for. Everything changed after that night, not just your relationship status, and you knew it was rather selfish of you to focus on only that aspect of such a massive disaster, but you couldn’t help it, you missed Francisco.

 

‘Ha Francisco, who’s that?’ you thought bitterly, ‘Francisco Ramon doesn’t exist anymore, he’s got fancy new powers and a stupid ass nickname now….fucking Reverb, honestly…’

 

You shook your head as you stomped on towards your apartment building. The most direct way there was a shortcut through an alley behind another apartment building at the front of your neighborhood, and while you knew that in what was bing called ‘Zoom’s reign of terror’, traipsing through darkened alley ways at night wasn’t the smartest plan, you were so fed up with things that you plowed onwards anyway, your hands clenched in fists at your sides should anyone come jumping out at you. Halfway through you realized you’d been followed, and while you had a basic knowledge of how to defend yourself, you started to get a little nervous as you thought of how hard it would be to fight someone in the dress you were wearing. You picked up your pace, praying you could make it to your building before the creep behind you caught up, but as you reached the mouth of the alley, you heard a clattering behind you, the sound of a man crying out in pain as the resounding sound of something heavy hitting a dumpster echoed through the darkness. You spun around instinctively, mentally cursing yourself for not just running away, after all if you were gonna have trouble fighting a normal guy in a dress, what chance did you stand against a meta? But as your eyes zeroed in on the meta in question, you felt the anger that had nearly vanished from before flare inside you like a jet fueled bonfire.

 

“Love the dress,” Reverb called as he turned to face you, “purple always was your color,” the smirk on his face was infuriating as he began to walk towards you, “I’m just curious sweetheart, is the skit supposed to be this short?” he pointed a casual finger at your legs, his smirk growing wider as he looked you up and down, “I’m not complaining mind you, but I’m pretty sure this asshole wasn’t either, so-” as he glanced behind him to the man he’d thrown into the dumpster, you marched up to him and punched him across the face, the rest of his sentence lost as he cried out and stumbled backwards.

 

“Fuck you!” you shouted, shaking your hand as pain radiated through it, “the length of my skirt is none of your business anymore you asshole, now you have ten seconds to tell me why you were following me before my other fist finds your stomach!” You fumed at him, shaking with anger as you watched him rub his face gingerly. Why was he even here?! Was there no end to the misery you were being put through tonight?

 

“Fucking hell Y/N, have you ever heard of a goddamn thank you?!” Reverb snapped, his face scrunched up in pain as he held his jaw, “I probably just saved you from randy the rapist here, and you’re more concerned with why I’m following you?!” he reached a finger into his mouth, pulling it back out to find blood.

 

“I could have handled that guy,” you snapped back, “you on the other hand, I told you I never wanted to see you again!”

 

Reverb spit on the ground, wiping his bloody finger on his black pants as he cut back, “Yeah, well we both know that wasn’t quite true, so maybe you could keep the Rocky Balboa act to a minimum,” he touched his jaw again with a wince before straightening his leather jacket irritably.

 

You stared at him in disbelief, wondering just how much he knew. How long had he been using his powers to spy on you? “Do you not understand how break ups work?” you asked him coldly, “I told you I didn’t want to see you, that doesn’t mean you get to use your meta powers to spy on me!”

 

An expression crossed his face that looked almost like guilt, the pain in his jaw warped it however making him hiss before he replied, “I wasn’t spying,” he replied, his tone as close to calm as he could manage, “I was checking in on you, making sure you were…alright after….everything…” he floundered, gesticulating awkwardly as he spoke.

 

You shook your head, rolling your eyes as you sighed, “You know they have a term for that at the CCPD, it’s called stalking-”

 

“Y/N come on!” Reverb whined, his frustration getting the better of him, “you know what I mean! This city has gone to shit, it’s not safe anymore, I just wanted to make sure you were-”

 

“It’s not safe anymore because you and your meta friends have made it that way!” you cried, unable to hide the hurt in your voice after listening to him. Did he honestly have the audacity to tell you he’d been using his powers to check in on you because the city was dangerous? He was one of the most well known reasons why the city was dangerous! He’d been featured on the front page of the Chronicle for his crimes, you had been questioned by the CCPD about his whereabouts, there were posters in bus stops and train stations all over the city with his face and his stupid fucking code name right below the words “Central City’s Most Wanted”! And yet here he was, playing hero, trying to claim he was worried about YOU?! You felt hot tears burning your cheeks, your hands once again clenched in fists at your sides as you glared at him.

 

He stared back at you, his eyes searching your face for something you couldn’t fathom, “ You really don’t know why I do this do you?” he asked quietly, his hands hanging limp at his sides, his entire demeanor that of a man defeated.

 

You wiped your eyes furiously, sniffling as you answered him, “You know I really don’t,” you blinked rapidly, more tears coming that you just couldn’t stop, the sight of his face bringing back memories you didn’t want to remember as you began to cry in earnest, “I don’t understand what happened to you Francisco,” the sound of his name in your cracking voice seemed to strike him like your fist had before, “you were a good man once, you were the kind of person who could make a difference, you…” you couldn’t look at him anymore, it hurt to much, “I loved you, and then you went and became someone that I don’t even know.”

 

He took a step towards you, hesitant, half expecting you to flinch back from him, “Y/N,” his voice was too soft, to inviting, you didn’t want to feel that way for him anymore but you couldn’t block him out. Another step towards you, every logical thought in your screamed that you should run, leave him behind, stop this exchange before you did something stupid, but your feet wouldn’t move. Before you knew it, his arms were around you, warm and familiar just like they used to be, and you broke against him, sobbing into his jacket as he held you tight. “I’m not so different,” he whispered to you, his own voice shaking slightly in your ear, “I remember who I was before, I think about it every day, just like I think about you,” you held you tighter still, kissing your hair desperately, “I think about you every single day you know that? I can still remember how you used to look at me, how you used to love me, and I remember those things every chance I get because they remind me why I’m doing all this,”

 

You shook your head against him, trying to stop your tears as you mumbled, “T-that doesn’t make sense Francisco, I don’t want you to do these things-”

 

But he shushed you gently, “I know you don’t querida, just listen ok?” he kissed your hair again, “I know I’ve done terrible things, and I know that you might not be able to forgive me for doing them and I understand, I don’t blame you,” he pulled back slowly, taking your face in his hands as he wiped your tears away, his eyes fixing on yours as he said, “but if I didn’t do the things you hate me for, you wouldn’t be alive to hate me.”

 

You frowned at him, your blurry eyes squinting in confusion, “What do you mean?” you asked fearfully, “are you saying someone is forcing you to…to do these things?”

 

He gave you a sad little smile, one of his hands tracing its way down your neck as he sighed, “Yes and no,” he replied slowly, “it’s complicated…and it’s best if I don’t tell you too much, it’ll keep you safer,” the hand he had on your neck moved lower, tracing down your side around to the small of your back, a pained look crossing his features that you felt wasn’t caused by his jaw this time, “just know that I’m not as terrible as you think I am,” he told you firmly, “I just can’t keep you close to me, or else he’ll kill you.”

 

The feeling of his hands on you, so tender and soft, it was like nothing had changed, like you were both the same people in love before the world fell apart around you. Your hands snaked their way inside his jacket, remembering the curve of his back and the warmth of his skin, “Who would kill me?” you asked as you moved into him, closing the distance between you as you looked up into his face, searching for answers.

 

He inhaled sharply, his hands clenching against you as his eyes squeezed shut, a small noise escaping him similar to that of a whining pup, “Who do you think?” he managed to breathe out, his nostrils flaring as he fought against his instinct to kiss you, “he’s not the sort of person who allows his employees to have weaknesses, it’s too much of a risk.”

 

It took you a moment to understand, but when you did you nodded, “If Zoom would rather have me dead than slowing you down, then why did you come here tonight?”

 

Francisco opened his eyes and looked at you, the sad smile back once more as he whispered “Because mi querida, love makes fools of us all,” then he kissed you, deep and desperate, and you kissed him back the same way, clinging to him like you were determined to never let him go again. When you broke apart he took a quick step back, forcing some distance between you, “I have to go,” he gasped, tears glinting in his eyes as he took another half step away from you, “I can’t…I’m sorry I shouldn’t have… fuck it all!” he turned away from you, poised like he was ready to run but you couldn’t lose him again, not so soon.

 

You surged forward, grabbing hold of his jacket in a death grip, “Please!” you cried as he turned to fight you, tugging at your wrist to break your hold on him, “Francisco, don’t go!” you fought him hard, but he was stronger, your hold on him wrenched loose as he held your wrist in an almost painful grip.

 

“Y/N I can’t stay, it’s too dangerous-!” he began, but you shook your head.

 

“Just for tonight,” you pleaded, “I don’t care how dangerous it is Francisco, I can’t lose you like this again,” you stepped into his space, his grip on your wrist weakening as he looked down into your eyes, “I lost you once without properly saying goodbye, and you’re right I wasn’t completely honest when I said I never wanted to see you again, but Francisco now that I know why you’re doing this, I can’t let you leave without knowing you understand,”

 

“Understand what?” he croaked, the tears glinting in his eyes beginning to fall.

 

With a gentle hand you caressed his un-injured cheek, “that I love you,” you whispered softly, “and no matter who wants me dead, or what he forces you to do, I will always love you Francisco, danger or no,” he released your wrist in defeat, pressing your hand more firmly against his cheek with one hand as the other pulled you close again. You kissed him again, this one softer, more comforting than needy, pressing your forehead to his you whispered again, “stay with me, even if its just for tonight, please just stay…”

 

He nodded against your forehead, taking a deep shuddering breath as he replied “Ok…for you querida…Y/N….I will.


End file.
